Revelaciones
by Zoro's Fan
Summary: Despues de un suceso inesperado, un secreto sale a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Revelaciones**

**Categoría:** Como siempre, Snicker.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, aunque no me molestaría el tener a Greg por unas horas. Seguro que le sacaría provecho.

**Spoilers:** Ummhh..Se supone que esto sucede en la sexta temporada.

**Resumen:** Nada del otro mundo, solo algo que me hubiera gustado que pasara.

**Nota:** Mi primer fanfic de CSI que tiene mas de un capitulo, así que disculpen por todas las tonterías. Además, si piensan que las partes que tienen que ver con un caso son estúpidas, bueno, es porque realmente lo son. Yo soy pésima para el asunto de los crímenes, pero lamentablemente tenia que hacerse.

* * *

"Llegas tarde."

Sara se detuvo brevemente en la puerta de la sala de descanso al escuchar la voz de su jefe. Si bien su voz no tenia un tono acusador, por la mirada que él le estaba dando ella podía decir que él no estaba nada contento por su tardanza.

"Olvide poner la alarma." Fue lo único que ella le dijo mientras se servia una taza de café. Realmente, no entendía porque Grissom estaba dándole tanta importancia. Bien, realmente el llegar tarde a su turno era una falta, pero ponerse así por 20 minutos? El casi siempre los hacia esperar antes de entregarle sus asignaciones y ella estaba segura de que él no hubiera dicho nada si en vez de ella hubiera sido Catherine o Warrick.

"Es la segunda vez en esta semana, Sara."

Sara suspiro levemente antes de voltear. Ella sabia muy bien que no era algo común el que ella llegara tarde, diablos, ella casi siempre estaba en el laboratorio antes que los demás, pero aun así no le agradaba el hecho de que Grissom le estuviera reprochando, era casi como si él estuviera dando a entender que era su obligación el llegar antes que los demás, como si el solo hecho de que tuviera otras cosas que hacer estuvieran afectando al laboratorio. "Escucha Griss, lo siento. No volverá a suceder. Tu sabes que no es una costumbre mía"

Grissom la miro antes de hablar. "Lo sé." Por un momento sus miradas se sostuvieron y Sara volteo su rostro, sintiéndose un poco incomoda a la expresión en la cara de él. Era casi como si él estuviera buscando algo en su rostro, esperando encontrar algo. Ella tenia una ligera idea de lo que era, pero por primera vez, había decidido no tocar ese tema. O al menos no ser la primera en hacerlo. No sabia si por el hecho de que ya estaba cansada de ser ella quien se expusiera ante él, o por que no quería ver su reacción a lo que ella tendría que decir.

"Dónde están los demás?" Le dijo ella mientras daba unos pasos por el cuarto, tomando su café. Si bien había llegado tarde, casi siempre había alguien más allí, o tomando un poco de café antes de irse, o tan solo porque no había ningún caso.

Grissom la miro, moviendo su cabeza abruptamente, casi como si hubiera estado en su propio mundo antes de que ella hablara. "Catherine y Greg acaban de irse y Warrick y Nick están esperando por ti. Doble homicidio en las afueras de un club."

Ella solo asintió mientras bebía su café. "Ok." Dándose media vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta, pasando al lado de él. "Nos vemos."

Grissom solo la miro marcharse, sin encontrar algo que decir.

* * *

"Finalmente." El tono de Warrick era burlón cuando Sara se acerco a ellos en el estacionamiento.

Nick solo le sonrió cuando ella se acerco su lado. "Miren quien decidió hacernos compañía."

"Como si ustedes nunca hubieran llegado tarde." Fue lo único que ella dijo antes de entrar en la parte trasera del auto. Por un momento había pensado que se habían ido sin ella cuando no los había encontrado en el laboratorio. Estaba a punto de irse por su cuenta cuando Judy le había dicho que ellos ya estaban esperándola en el auto.

"Entonces, que sucedió? Nuevo novio?" Le pregunto Warrick con un tono despreocupado, mientras arrancaba. Para él lo único que podría hacer que Sara llegara tarde era un hombre y si había algo que él sabia sobre Sara era el hecho de que no le gustaba que la gente hablara mucho sobre sus asuntos privados, así que mientras más desinteresado sonara, mas posibilidades habría de que le cuente.

Sara vio como Nick la estaba mirando con una expresión curiosa, esperando por una respuesta. Ella solo rodó sus ojos. "Ningún hombre es lo suficientemente importante como para llegar tarde al trabajo." Nick solo alzo una ceja a su comentario, mientras que Warrick se reía. "Olvide poner la alarma."

"Ah, la excusa de la alarma. Siempre funciona... bueno, al menos de vez en cuando." Nick dijo mientras asentía.

"Tu debes saberlo, la usas cada vez que puedes." Warrick le respondió, mirándolo de reojo.

Sara solo se rió mientras los dos empezaron a conversar, comparando fechas, motivos y excusas que habían dado las veces que habían llegado tarde.

* * *

Los tres bajaron a las afueras del club indicado, de algún modo sintiéndose confundidos por el hecho de que no había nada allí que indicara que se había cometido un crimen. Nada de policías, o gente curiosa. Lo único que se podía ver en la puerta principal era un bullicioso grupo de personas, intentando llamar la atención para ser admitidos.

"Están seguros de que este es el lugar?" Les pregunto Sara mirando a sus dos compañeros. Realmente, seria algo raro que ellos dos se equivocaran, si había dos personas en el laboratorio que conocían muy bien los clubes, esos eran Warrick y Nick.

Nick estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando de repente una voz hablo tras de ellos. "Lo siento chicos, no hay tiempo para bailar ahora."

Los tres voltearon al oír la voz de Brass. Nick no tardo ni un segundo antes de contestar con una sonrisa.

"Oh, y Sara que se había arreglado tanto."

Brass solo les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran y los tres empezaron a caminar, mientras él hablaba. "Dos cadáveres encontrados en las afueras de la puerta trasera del club. Kevin Richardson y Claire Parker" Ellos llegaron a la parte lateral del club, donde se podían ver el cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer, ambos tendidos en un charco de sangre. "La cartera y el dinero siguen aquí, así que se descarta un robo." Los tres se pararon y miraron alrededor, había un carro de la policía, y algunas personas agrupadas intentando ver lo que había sucedido, pero la multitud en la puerta del club era lo suficientemente grande como para que eso pasara desapercibido. Era por eso que los tres no lo habían notado al principio.

"Estaban en el club?" Pregunto Sara, con el ceño fruncido. Lo más común era que entraran en caso de que el asesinato hubiera sido cometido adentro, o por lo menos, que el asesino estuviera allí.

Brass solo suspiro. "No estamos seguros. Esta es la entrada de los empleados y según el gerente, estas personas nunca habían entrado a su club y no nos apoyarían a menos que hubiera evidencia de que habían estado adentro. Por lo que a el le concierne, el crimen se cometió acá afuera, así que no va a perder su tiempo solo por dos muertos." Él les dio una mirada que expresaba su fastidio antes de continuar. "Lamentablemente, no podemos decir si ellos ingresaron o no, y el carro estacionado allí, no nos ayuda mucho."

"Es de las victimas?" Warrick. Miro el auto mientras hablaba.

"Sí, Kevin Richardson, 25 años. Mecánico. El gerente dice que si él hubiera estado en el club, lo más común era que estacionara el auto en la parte trasera, como los demás."

"Tal vez el estacionamiento estaba lleno?" Pregunto Nick.

"Tal vez, pero por ahora no lo sabemos. Además, no hubieran podido salir o entrar por esta puerta."

Warrick interrumpió. "A lo mejor salieron por la puerta principal y vinieron acá por algún motivo." Le dijo él, viendo la ropa de las victimas. Parecían listos para ir a una fiesta.

"Bueno, eso les toca averiguar a ustedes, no?" Fue lo único que Brass dijo antes de ir a preguntar a las personas si habían visto algo.

* * *

"La gente esta enferma." Le dijo Sara mientras dejaban toda la evidencia. ""Bailando y divirtiéndose como si nada cuando hay dos personas muertas a menos de 5 metros." Ellos habían acabado de recoger todo lo que pudieron y estaban listos para empezar a estudiar la evidencia. Realmente había cosas que lucían prometedoras, pero sin tener un sospechoso no servían de nada. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que Brass consiguiera algo.

Nick empezó a abrir el paquete que contenía la ropa de las victimas y no la miro mientras ella le hablo. Sara tenia la costumbre de tomar todo en serio, aun si no le afectara directamente. "Es las Vegas, Sara. Tu ya sabes como es la gente."

Ella solo siguió revisando lo que tenia en la mesa. "Si, pero no quiere decir que no estén enfermos." De improviso se incorporo y lo miro directamente. "Te gustaría que el día en que murieras la gente estuviera bailando prácticamente al lado de tu cadáver, como si nada?."

El intento evitar sonreír abiertamente mientras la miro allí, esperando a que él le respondiera. Mientras que algunos pensaban que Sara a veces se quejaba de todo, a el le divertía el modo en que ella pensaba y se expresaba. Para él era mil veces mejor él oírla quejándose por algo a que no dijera nada. "Bueno, creo que no podría hacer mucho de todos modos, verdad?"

Sara le dio una mirada que podría congelar el infierno pero que no hizo otra cosa que hacer que Nick sonriera más. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando de repente Warrick entro.

"Hey, hable con Brass. Kevin y Claire, novios, viviendo juntos. Él no ha podido comunicarse con ningún pariente de él aun, pero encontró a la hermana de Claire. Ya viene en camino." Viéndolos asentir, se acerco a donde ellos estaban. "Que tienen?"

"Nada aún. Estamos revisando la ropa para ver si encontramos algo aparte de la sangre." Le dijo Nick mientras estiraba en la mesa una camisa de hombre con dos agujeros en ella.

Warrick solo los miro. "Dos balazos. Ya averiguaron que tipo de arma fue."

Nick solo le dio una media sonrisa mientras lo miraba de reojo. "Bueno, tal vez si algunas personas ayudaran en vez de mirar."

Una risa corta de Warrick fue su única respuesta.

"Estamos esperando los resultados." Le dijo Sara, dispuesta a arruinar la diversión de Nick, que solo la miro mientras ella le sonreía. "Ojala encontremos algo que nos sirva." Siguió mientras observaba la blusa de la victima, que tenia solo un agujero. "Pensarías que la gente seria capaz de oír tres disparos en plena calle." No oculto la molestia en su voz.

"Bueno, esto es Las Vegas. Tu sabes, el ruido, los clubes, la gente. Dudo mucho que alguien haya prestado atención incluso si hubieran escuchado algo." Warrick le dijo.

Su comentario solo se gano una mirada de Sara. "Vuelvo a repetir. La gente esta enferma."

Nick y Warrick solo se miraron entre ellos.

* * *

Sara se dirigió al cuarto de descanso, sintiéndose más dormida que despierta. Esperaba que este turno no fuera uno doble porque lo que más necesitaba ahora era dormir, aunque tomando en cuenta de que estaba en su centro de trabajo, tendría que conformarse con una taza de café. Ella entro al cuarto solo para encontrar a Greg que también estaba sirviéndose un poco.

"Es tuyo?" Le pregunto ella señalando a la cafetera. Realmente el café de Greg era delicioso y lo único que los mantenía despiertos durante dos o tres turnos seguidos. Warrick, Nick y ella ya habían decidido empezar a colaborar para comprarlo, debido a las grandes cantidades que ellos bebían.

"Hola, Sara." Le respondió él antes de mirarla. "Sabes, cualquiera diría que solo me quieres por mi café."

"Tu sabes que eso no es cierto." Le respondió ella de inmediato.

"Tienes razón, yo sé que solo me quieres por mis otras habilidades." Le dijo Greg mientras alzaba sus cejas dándole según él, una mirada provocadora.

Sara hizo todo lo posible por evitar sonreír. Si bien sabia que él solo estaba bromeando, no iba a admitir que realmente le parecía gracioso.

"Que bueno. Café."

Sara se sorprendió un momento al oír la voz de Grissom a su lado. Greg solo asintió y se movió del lado de ella para ir a sentarse en el sofá, mientras Grissom se acerco y le dio una mirada a ella, antes de empezar a servirse. Sara solo se quedo allí, de pie, incluso después de que Grissom se sentó en el sofá.

"Como va tu caso, Greg." Le pregunto él.

"Ah, pan comido." Respondió el joven despreocupadamente. "Un ladrón entro a una licorería y, obviamente, dejo todas sus huellas por el lugar, además del hombre al que disparo en el brazo."

Grissom solo lo miro, justo en el momento en que Nick entraba al cuarto y se paro frente a la cafetera después de saludarlos. "Greg, ningún caso es 'pan comido'. Todas las evidencias, por más simple que sea el caso, deben ser tratadas con el mismo cuidado. Aunque, tenemos que admitir que a veces la suerte esta de nuestro lado, y todo tiene una explicación sencilla." Termino él con una media sonrisa.

Greg quiso hacerle un comentario a Nick y Sara, pero viendo que ellos estaban conversando, decidió guardárselo y responderle a su jefe. "Bueno, entonces esta vez 'la suerte'..." Dijo él haciendo el signo de comillas con las manos "..estuvo de nuestro lado." Viendo la mirada que su jefe le dio, y sabiendo que no iba a contestarle, tomo un poco mas de su café.

Grissom solo miro a Greg, divertido. Levanto la vista y miro a Sara, listo para hacerle una pregunta, pero se detuvo de repente. Ella estaba hablando con Nick y ambos estaban riéndose, lo que le dio la oportunidad de observarla libremente, sintiendo la característica confusión que se apoderaba de el cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Aunque, siendo honestos, esta vez era diferente. Había algo más.

Había en ella algo diferente, distinto. Pero como casi siempre, el no podía deducir que es lo que era.

Continuara...

* * *

Nota: No se si Judy sigue siendo la recepcionista, pero como me agrada mucho, decidi dejarla allí. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

"Entonces, la hermana es sospechosa?" Warrick le pregunto a Brass, luciendo de algún modo confundido.

Brass solo asintió brevemente. "Bueno, es lo único que tenemos por ahora. Según sus amigos Kevin y Claire se llevaban muy bien con todos, excepto Claire con su propia hermana. No vivían juntas, pero según los vecinos de Lauren, cada vez que Claire iba a visitarla tenían fuertes discusiones. Además, no sabemos si la hermana tiene una coartada para la hora del crimen." 

"Solo nos queda ir a revisar su casa para descartarla." Dijo Nick mientras esperaban fuera del laboratorio de Rastreo los resultados de una especie de barro encontrada en la ropa de una de las victimas. Si bien Claire tenia ADN de su atacante en las uñas debido a un supuesto forcejeo, los resultados del ADN aun demorarían, así que era mejor hacer una búsqueda para descartar a los posibles sospechosos.

"Será difícil sabiendo que no tenemos pruebas concretas. De todos modos, insistiré para que nos dé permiso, si no es culpable, no tendrá nada que ocular. Nos vemos."

Los dos solo asintieron antes de entrar a Rastreo, donde estaba Hodges. 

"Si piensan que ya tengo sus resultados, sigan soñando." Fue lo único que él les dijo sin siquiera mirarlos.

"Vamos, hombre!" Nick le dijo, claramente fastidiado. "Te lo hemos dejado ayer!"

"Bueno, Ecklie me dejo unas muestras hace horas." Respondió mirando en el microscopio. "Así que veamos, Ecklie o Stokes?" De repente el se reincorporo, mirando fijamente a Nick. "Creo que ya sabes cual es la respuesta."

Nick estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Warrick solo lo empujo hasta la puerta. "Regresaremos luego."

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de descanso ya que por el momento y hasta que Brass no trajera a la hermana de Claire, no había nada que pudieran hacer. Estaban caminando por el pasillo cuando se cruzaron con Sara que estaba saliendo de Balística.

"Hey, Sara, que tienes para mí?" Le pregunto Nick con una sonrisa, olvidándose de Hodges al instante.

Warrick solo agito su cabeza, mientras que Sara solo le sonrió, dejando pasar la sonrisa y la mirada que él le estaba dando. "Nada. Bobby sigue esperando que le llevemos el arma para compararla con la bala."

"No sospechosos, no armas, y no resultados." Dijo Warrick, deteniéndose. "Ojala que Brass nos traiga algo." Les dijo antes de marcharse y dejarlos solos. 

---------------------------------------------- 

"Soy yo o este caso es muy simple y muy difícil a la vez?" Le pregunto Sara a Nick, mientras él conducía hacia la casa de la única sospechosa, Lauren Parker, quien estaba con Brass esperando la llegada de ambos para ser conducida a la estación Policial para dar su declaración.

"Así parece." Le dijo él. "Aunque, si se resuelve pronto podremos tener mas tiempo libre." Realmente, habían sido afortunados de que la hermana de la victima hubiera aceptado que revisaran su casa. Si bien su actitud causaría que las sospechas se alejaran de su persona, ellos sabían muy bien que no debían tomar nada por hecho.

Sara solo suspiro. "Yo podré tener mas tiempo libre. Tu, por otro lado, tienes mucho papeleo que terminar."

Nick solo la miro como si le hubiera dado la peor noticia del día. "Gracias por devolverme a mi realidad, Sara."

"De nada." Ella le sonrió, disfrutando el modo fácil y cómodo en que ellos siempre conversaban.

Ellos siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la dirección que les habían dado, donde estaba Brass esperándolos. Ellos bajaron y se acercaron donde él estaba, siguiéndolo cuando él empezó a caminar.

"Estaba esperando por ustedes antes de irme." Les dijo mientras subían por unas escaleras en un complejo de departamentos. Habían llegado al segundo piso cuando vieron a un policía en la puerta de uno de los departamentos. "Todo suyo." Les dijo él señalándoles la puerta. "Avísenme si encuentran algo."

Sara y Nick asintieron y lo vieron marcharse por donde habían venido. Sara miro a Nick antes de hablar. "Empezamos?" Le pregunto ella.

"Las damas primero." Fue lo único que él le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella agito su cabeza antes de empezar a caminar. 

--------------------------------------- 

Nick entro al baño, esperando el poder encontrar algo que pudiera culpar a la hermana de la victima o al menos algo fuera de lugar que pudiera llevarlos a algún sospechoso. Lamentablemente, todo parecía estar normal allí, y si tomaba en cuenta los sonidos de frustración que Sara estaba haciendo, ella tampoco había encontrado nada.

"Tuviste suerte?" Le pregunto él saliendo del baño.

Sara se incorporo de donde ella estaba, agachada y mirando bajo de la cama, mientras agitaba su cabeza y se acercaba a Nick. "Nada. Nada que demuestre algún hecho importante o que haya tenido algo que ver con lo que le paso a su hermana." Ella dio un suspiro de frustración. "Pensé que tal vez encontraríamos algo que nos ayudara, pero me equivoque."

El solo le dio una fingida mirada seria. "No te molesta cuando los criminales no son tan considerados como para dejar pistas?" Nick se rió abiertamente cundo ella lo miro fríamente. 

"Cállate, Nick." Le dijo ella mientras se volteaba para salir del cuarto. El siempre tenia la costumbre de molestarla cuando ella se frustraba. 

"Hey, porque tan apurada?" Le dijo él mientras salía tras de ella y miraba alrededor de la sala. "No me digas que tienes una cita?" La sonrisa que él le estaba dando demostraba que el sabia que ella no la tenia, pero siempre era bueno preguntar.

Sara lo miro, intentando no sonreír. "Sí, con mi cama." Si bien su turno recién iba a empezar, no había podido dormir mucho ese día, así que realmente estaba deseando un descanso. El café que había tomado horas atrás la había despertado lo suficiente para hacer su trabajo, pero ahora la frustración estaba haciéndola sentir no solo agotada, sino fastidiada. Ella solo quería acabar esto.

Nick solo sonrió burlonamente antes de que ambos empezaran a caminar alrededor de la sala, revisándola hasta que de repente Nick se agacho en el suelo, llamando a Sara para que se acercara a el. Ella lo hizo y pudo ver que había un poco de tierra en la alfombra al lado de una maceta.

"Que crees?" Le pregunto Nick a Sara, mirándola.

Sara miro la maceta y vio que la tierra estaba algo húmeda, casi como si la hubieran regado antes de que ellos llegaran. "Parece que alguien saco un poco de tierra antes de regarla." Le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. La tierra que había en el piso no estaba mojada en lo absoluto.

Nick solo la miro, sonriendo, y se paro acercándose donde ella estaba. Parándose frente a la maceta, estiro su mano y saco la planta que estaba en ella, sorprendiéndose de algún modo al ver que estaba algo suelta, a pesar de la tierra húmeda. Poniéndola al lado, metió su mano en la maceta, solo para sonreír mas abiertamente cuando saco un objeto que no se suponía que debía estar allí.

"No es un lugar muy común para guardarlo, verdad?"

Sara abrió la bolsa y guardo el celular aun lleno de tierra. "No, a menos que no quieras que lo encuentren." 

------------------------------------- 

Warrick se dirigió al cuarto de descanso para tomar un poco de café antes de que su turno empiece, pero cambio de dirección cuando vio a Nick entrar al cuarto de los casilleros. Ellos no se habían encontrado temprano ese día, así que decidió que era mejor el intercambiar información antes de que el turno empezara.

"Nick." 

"Hey." Fue lo único que él le dijo, mientras abría su casillero y sacaba sus cosas.

"Encontraron algo en la casa?" Le pregunto Warrick sentándose en la banca mientras amarraba los pasadores de su zapato, que según él, no debían estar sueltos.

Nick solo asintió mientras se sacaba la camisa. Era una nueva, así que no había ninguna razón para malograrla si es que tenían algún caso nuevo. "Un celular. No sabemos aun de quien es, tan solo lo dejamos con la demás evidencia. Y tu, que tal fue el interrogatorio?"

"Nada importante. Dijo que ella y Claire tenían peleas, pero nada del otro mundo. Hablo mal del novio de su hermana, obviamente, pero negó que haya tenido motivos para querer asesinarlos."

"Y su coartada?"

"Había estado con su novio esa noche. Brass y yo lo interrogamos y confirmo la versión de Lauren. Solo nos queda esperar."

Nick estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente Sara entro, luciendo mas animada de lo que había estado.

"Hey." Les dijo ella mientras abría su casillero y metía su bolso. "Nick, ya averiguaste de quien es el celular?"

El solo agito su cabeza mientras sonreía. "No, estaba esperando por ti." Warrick solo rodó sus ojos.

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí, no?" Fue lo único que Sara le respondió.

------------------------------ 

"Y bien?" Le pregunto Nick a Archie que estaba con el celular en la mano, ahora prendido. Cuando ellos lo recuperaron había estado apagado, no se sabia si por el agua que le había caído, o si porque la batería se había agotado.

"Pertenece a Lauren Parker, y adivinen a quien fue la ultima persona que llamo? 

"La hermana." Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Archie.

"Sí. Solo una llamada." Él le paso el celular a Warrick, que empezó a revisar las ultimas llamadas realizadas. Momentos después, el se lo mostró a Sara y Nick, que estaban juntos. "Miren la hora."

"Esa es la hora aproximada de la muerte de Claire y Kevin. Ella fue la ultima en hablar con ella." Le dijo Sara, con el ceño fruncido.

"Si, pero Ryan dijo que Lauren había peleado con su hermana y no estaban hablándose." Contesto Warrick mirándolos a los dos. "Si él estuvo con ella toda la noche, sin apartarse de su lado, hubiera sabido que habían hablado. La llamada no fue tan breve." Continuo él mientras Nick reviso el teléfono una vez más.

"Quién es este?" Pregunto Nick, mientras veía en el celular el nombre de ILY. "Llamo a este numero dos veces antes de hablar con su hermana." Nick le paso el teléfono a Archie, quien introdujo los números en su computadora. Segundo después, un nombre apareció en la pantalla.

"Bueno, al parecer no le desagradaba tanto". Fue lo único que dijo Sara al ver el nombre de Kevin Richardson frente a ellos. 

-------------------------------- 

Sara suspiro mientras sacaba su bolso de su casillero. Felizmente para ella, el turno había acabado rápido a pesar de que no habían tenido mucho que hacer. Brass y Warrick habían interrogado otra vez a Lauren Parker respecto al teléfono celular, y estaban intentando localizar a su novio Ryan para que declarara otra vez. Eso los había dejado a Nick y a ella en el laboratorio, revisando la evidencia una vez mas, y acabando el papeleo que les faltaba, o por lo menos a Nick. Ella solo le hizo compañía mientras conversaba con Greg. Grissom y Catherine eran los únicos que habían salido a un caso nuevo.

Ella salió del cuarto de los casilleros y se dirigió a la salida, dispuesta a ir y finalmente poder dormir y descansar un poco, cuando de repente oyó una voz conocida.

"Sara." 

Volteando, pudo ver a Grissom, que estaba en la puerta de su oficina, con unos papeles en la mano, y una sonrisa en su cara. Una sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien.

"Me harías un favor? Necesito ayuda en un pequeño experimento que voy a hacer"

Su tono le dio a entender a Sara que el realmente estaba interesado en su ayuda, y aunque algún tiempo atrás ella hubiera dejado todo no solo para pasar mas tiempo con él, sino para averiguar de que se trataba ese experimento, en ese momento lo único que quería hacer es dormir.

"Lo siento Griss. Realmente estoy agotada." Diciendo esto ella dio media vuelta y se fue, sin notar la expresión sorprendida en la cara de su jefe.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Esa noche, cuando Sara regreso al laboratorio, no pudo evitar el sorprenderse un poco al ver allí a Grissom solo, especialmente cuando ella sabia que Nick había llegado momentos antes. Sintiendo una especie de deja vú al verlo allí, casi como si estuviera esperándola, no pudo evitar el levantar su brazo para verificar si no se había demorado mas de lo debido. Este gesto no paso desapercibido por su supervisor, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"No llegas tarde, es solo que lo demás se fueron antes." Le dijo él volviendo a mirar el crucigrama que tenia en sus manos. 

"Noche ocupada?" Le pregunto ella mientras se servia una taza de café, como siempre.

Grissom termino de escribir una palabra antes de levantar la vista en dirección a ella. "No. Catherine tiene la noche libre y Greg debe estar por el laboratorio de ADN." No era un secreto que Greg pasaba mucho más tiempo allí ahora que Wendy era la encargada. "Warrick y Nick están revisando los resultados de su caso...cosa que tu también deberías estar haciendo." La breve sonrisa que le dio le confirmo a Sara que estaba bromeando. 

Sara se rió un poco. "Si, lo haré en un momento." De algún modo, y aunque ella estaba segura que ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo, esos últimos días había habido cierta tensión entre Grissom y ella; y por eso agradeció la oportunidad de tener una conversación simple con él. Ella estaba segura que Grissom estaba algo confundido por el cambio de actitud que ella había demostrado esos últimos meses, pero sabia que no le tocaría el tema, tal vez porque los llevaría a tocar otro tema, uno que era muy difícil para ambos, aunque no por las mismas razones. "Cómo te fue en tu experimento?"

"Bien, aunque me hubiera sido útil algo de ayuda." Grissom le dio esa mirada a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, la misma que le había dado esa vez cuando le dijo que el laboratorio la necesitaba, años atrás, aunque ahora ya no tenia el mismo efecto.

"Si, bueno, será para la próxima vez." Si él estaba esperando que ella se disculpara por no haber estado dispuesta cuando él quería, mala suerte, pensó Sara, mientras sentía que la tensión regresaba con mas fuerza aun. Ella no iba a sentirse culpable por el hecho de ocuparse de su vida y no recluirse en el laboratorio esperando por el momento en el que el finalmente se diera cuenta de su existencia. Eso ya no iba a suceder. 

Parecía que Grissom estaba a punto de decir algo porque Sara lo vio empezar a abrir la boca, pero sus palabras se quedaron allí, ya que en ese momento Greg se apareció en la puerta.

"Hey, Sara, estaba buscándote. Puedes venir conmigo un momento?" Greg hablo sin siquiera dar muestras de haber notado la presencia de su jefe en el cuarto.

Sara no lo pensó dos veces. "Por supuesto." Fue lo único que dijo mientras se acercaba a él, aun con su taza de café en la mano, agradecida de tener una excusa para marcharse. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse allí.

------------------------- 

Nick acababa de entrar al laboratorio cuando de repente encontró a Sara, quien al parecer se estaba dirigiendo a algún lado. El y Warrick habían sido llamados por Brass para interrogar otra vez al novio de Lauren, Ryan y confrontarlo por el hecho de que Lauren había llamado a su hermana y al novio de ella. Realmente eso no demostraba nada, pero de algún modo la suerte los había favorecido porque las contradicciones en las que el cayo por el nerviosismo hicieron que admitiera que él poseía un arma. Warrick había ido a la casa de él para recogerla.

"Sara." Le dijo él, mientras la agarraba del brazo y empezaba a caminar al lado de ella.

"Hey. Dónde estabas?" Ella se había pasado un largo rato ayudando a Greg con algunas anotaciones que tenia y por el se había enterado que Warrick y Nick habían salido, aunque no pudo decirle a donde. Él había estado prestándole mas atención a Wendy que a los demás.

"En la estación con Warrick y Brass. El novio de Lauren canto cual canario." Le dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

Sara solo rodó sus ojos a la elección de palabras de Nick. A veces era interesante para ella el oír algo referente a su afición por las aves, pero no cuando las usaba en analogías, y peor si eran malas. "Y?" Le pregunto ella, intentando que le diera mas información.

"Al parecer Ryan olvido decirnos que él posee un arma y que esa noche el se ausento por un largo rato para salir con unos amigos, dejando a Lauren sola en su casa. Así que solo nos queda recuperarla y ver si coincide con las balas encontradas en los cuerpos." Él termino mientras se detuvieron en el pasillo. 

"Warrick ha ido a recogerla?"

"Si y Brass ha ido a buscar a Lauren. Adivina lo que averiguo en el trabajo de ella?" Nick la miro con una media sonrisa, disfrutando el hecho de que él tenia información que ella no poseía. Siempre era divertido estar un paso mas adelante que Sara, al menos para él, porque la mirada que ella le estaba dando le dio a entender que no lo encontraba tan entretenido como él lo hacia.

"No lo sé. Que?"

"Pues que al parecer Kevin o era un buen cuñado, o tenia algo que ver con Lauren. Sus compañeros de trabajo afirman que él la iba a buscar durante un buen tiempo hace algunos meses, y de un momento a otro no se apareció más."

Sara asintió y empezó a caminar otra vez, con Nick a su lado. "Entonces, ella los mato porque el la cambio por su hermana?" 

Nick solo levanto su mano e hizo un gesto para que se detuviera. "Ya sabes lo que dice Grissom, no debemos adelantarnos, aunque tienes algo de razón, solo que Kevin no la cambio exactamente. Al parecer, durante unos meses él estuvo saliendo con las dos." 

Sara no evito el sarcasmo en su voz "Típico." Dijo ella mientras entraban al cuarto de evidencias. Realmente no tenia nada que hacer allí pero seria mejor que ir al cuarto de descanso y correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Grissom.

El tono de Sara no paso desapercibido por Nick, quien de algún modo sintió la necesidad de decir algo. "No todos los hombres somos así, sabes?" El sabia que Sara no era el tipo de persona que juzgara a los demás tan solo basándose en una mala experiencia, pero también sabia que aunque lo hubiera disimulado, su incidente con Hank la había afectado mas de lo que quisiera admitir.

Sus palabras hicieron que Sara levantara la vista y lo mirara. "Sí, lo sé." Ella le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, Brass ya debe estar trayendo a Lauren. Quieres ir a interrogarla?" 

La sonrisa de Sara se amplio aun más. "No tienes que decírmelo dos veces."

--------------------------------------- 

Realmente las cosas habían ido bien, pensó Sara mientras miraba a Brass quien estaba a su lado, y a Lauren que estaba sentada frente a ella. Después de confrontarla con la información de que las balas que habían asesinado a Claire y a Kevin habían salido del arma encontrada en la casa de su novio, con las huellas de ella, Lauren lo había confesado todo. Al parecer no había tomado muy bien la noticia de que Kevin se iba a casar con Claire y que él terminara la relación que tenia con Lauren. Después de llamarlo y rogarle que cambiara de decisión sin conseguir resultados, había decidido que nada seria mejor que su hermana supiera la verdad, así que ella la llamo, e inventando una excusa, la cita en la parte trasera del club a donde se dirigía con su novio. Una vez allí las cosas empeoraron y el resultado de la confrontación entre los tres fue dos personas muertas. Aunque había algo que no tenia sentido para Sara.

"No lo entiendo." Dijo ella, mirándola fijamente. "Fue algo realmente tonto guardar ese celular. Porque no lo tiraste?"

La mirada que le dio Lauren le dio a entender que ella creía que lo realmente tonto era su pregunta. "Me lo regalo Kevin. Cómo podría tirarlo?" Ella paso una mano por su cabello, arreglándolo. "Además, a quien se le ocurre revisar una maceta?"

Sara solo se quedo mirándola, mientras que el oficial la tomo del brazo y la obligo a pararse, guiándola hacia la puerta del cuarto de interrogación. Por un momento el cuarto se quedo en silencio, hasta que Brass hablo.

"Bueno, parece que todo acabo. Es extraño el darte cuenta de que ya nada te sorprende, uh?" Le pregunto el simpáticamente. 

"Sí." Fue lo único que respondió Sara, mientras se ponía de pie, apartando la silla.

"Voy a ir con ella para llenar los papeles correspondientes. Nos veremos luego." Brass miro a Sara antes de salir del cuarto esperando por su respuesta, pero ella parecía estar mirando fijamente al piso, mientras sujetaba la silla con una mano.

"Sara?" Él dijo su nombre para atraer su atención.

"Sí?" Ella volteo su cabeza, mirándolo y dándole una sonrisa suave.

Brass solo frunció el ceño "Me estoy yendo. Regresas al laboratorio?"

Ella asintió con un movimiento suave de su cabeza. "Sí." Sara hizo una pausa y aparto el cabello de su frente. "Nos vemos." Dijo mientras salía del cuarto al lado de Brass, yéndose a la dirección contraria a la que él estaba yendo. 

--------------------------------- 

El agua se sentía fría en sus manos, pero Sara lo agradeció. Apoyándose en el lavadero, mojo sus manos y las llevo a su rostro, esperando que la ayudara a despejarse de la confusión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, además del malestar. Reincorporándose, pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo y por un instante, fue casi como ver a una extraña. 

_Que me esta sucediendo?_

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Greg agito su lapicero contra la mesa una y otra vez, intentando que de algún modo el monótono ruido lo distrajera de su aburrimiento, o que al menos despertara a Sara para poder así iniciar una conversación con ella. Las ultimas noches habían estado lentas y en ese momento los únicos que tenían un caso eran Grissom, Warrick y Nick, lo que había dejado a Catherine, Sara y a él mismo en un estado de completo aburrimiento, que había llegado a tal nivel que incluso había hecho que terminaran todo el papeleo que tenían pendiente. Eso si que había sido algo raro.

El suspiro una vez mas al darse cuenta de que Sara seguía dormida, según ella de modo discreto, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos. Realmente era algo tonto y fastidioso el querer despertarla con el ruido del lapicero, pero estaba seguro que ella no se enojaría tanto como lo haría si él la despertara diciéndole que estaba aburrido. Ni siquiera Wendy podría distraerlo ya que estaba ocupada. Que gran noche.

"Greg, si no dejas de hacer ese ruido voy a hacer que te comas ese lapicero."

La voz de Sara lo sorprendió un poco, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella no había abierto los ojos ni se había movido en lo absoluto. A pesar del riesgo que corría de terminar comiéndose el lapicero, decidió arriesgarse.

"Vamos, Sara., estoy aburrido. Hagamos algo."

Su comentario, hecho con un tono casi infantil logro que ella abriera sus ojos y lo mirara. "Si con 'hacer algo' te refieres a quedarnos completamente en silencio, cuenta conmigo." Le contesto ella antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos e ignorarlo.

Eso no logro bajar el animo de Greg. "Juguemos algo, si?" Greg sabia que estaba jugando con fuego, pero que Sara se enojara con el seria mucho mejor a que lo ignorara como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

"Jugar a algo? Cuantos años tienes? Doce?" Le pregunto Sara, mientras bostezaba y frotaba sus ojos. Bien, a veces Greg se comportaba como un niño de doce años, pero ya estaba cruzando el limite. Mirando hacia su dirección pudo notar que el tenia una sonrisa en su cara. A veces envidiaba su capacidad de mantener su buen humor.

"Sabes, ahora puedo decirle a todos que Sara Sidle despertó a mi lado." Le dijo él mirándola fijamente, intentando no sonreír ampliamente.

Sara también lo miro fijamente, dándole una mirada que causaría que cualquiera cayera muerto en su mismo lugar, pero de algún modo no tuvo el mismo efecto debido al sueño. Suspirando, se puso de pie y se sirvió una taza de café, notando que lamentablemente no era el de Greg. En fin, de algo le serviría para quedarse despierta.

Greg no perdió un momento para recordarle su lamentable situación. "Estoy tan aburrido." Realmente no era costumbre suya el estar por los pasillos quejándose, pero tampoco era una costumbre el hecho de no tener nada interesante que hacer. Era casi como si todos los criminales de las Vegas hubieran tomado unas vacaciones.

"Si, bueno, tendrás que soportarlo porque no creo que alguien cometa un crimen solo para entretenerte." Le dijo Sara justo en el instante en que su beeper sonaba. Ella lo desprendió de la cintura de sus jeans y lo leyó, dándole una sonrisa divertida cuando termino.

"O tal vez sí."

* * *

Sara estaciono el auto y bajo de el, sintiéndose de algún modo contagiada del buen humor de Greg, quien había tomado la noticia del descubrimiento de un cadáver con mas entusiasmo que nunca. Incluso ella se había sentido mas animada que de costumbre, ya que si bien a veces era bueno un descanso, tres noches seguidas sin hacer nada habían sido demasiado.

Greg se acerco a ella con ambos kits en la mano, antes de que empezaran a caminar con dirección al almacén abandonado donde había sido encontrado un cuerpo en estado de descomposición. Sophia había dicho que el fuerte olor había sido lo que había llamado la atención de dos jóvenes que pasaban por el lugar, pero al parecer ella ya los había interrogado porque lo único que ellos podían ver eran dos autos, uno de ellos una patrulla policial.

"Vaya, si que huele mal." Dijo él mientras se acercaban mas a la puerta y el olor se hacia mas que evidente. El ya se estaba acostumbrando al olor de los cadáveres descomponiéndose, pero no por eso pensaba que era algo agradable. "Me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha esta..." El se volteo mientras hablaba con Sara, pero se detuvo al ver que ella estaba pálida, más pálida que de costumbre, casi como si toda la sangre hubiera abandonado su rostro. Él estiro su mano para tomar el brazo de ella, con la intención de preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero las palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando de repente Sara se llevo una mano a la boca y se alejo corriendo de donde estaba él.

Por un instante Greg solo vio a Sara correr en dirección al auto, sin saber que hacer. Mirando rápidamente hacia el almacén pudo notar que ni Sophia ni el policía que estaba con ella habían notado lo que había sucedido, así que no tendría que preocuparse por darles respuestas que el no tenia. Con los dos kits todavía en sus manos, el se acerco rápidamente al auto en donde habían venido y pudo escuchar los ruidos que le confirmaron que efectivamente, Sara estaba vomitando.

"Sara, estas bien?" Greg se acerco y pudo ver que Sara estaba inclinada hacia adelante, prácticamente agachada con una mano apoyada en su pierna para darle balance. Por un instante, Greg pensó que ella había terminado, pero cuando ella empezó a vomitar otra vez, el dejo los kits en el piso y se acerco mas a ella, rápidamente moviendo su cabello de su rostro, para que no se ensuciara.

"Te encuentras mejor?" Le volvió a preguntar Greg, mientras ella se reincorporaba limpiando su boca con su mano. Greg dio unos pasos hacia atrás y pudo ver que aparte de la llanta trasera del auto, la mano de Sara también estaba sucia, probablemente por haber intentado evitar vomitar cerca a la escena del crimen.

"Sí." La voz de Sara sonó un poco ronca debido al esfuerzo realizado momentos antes. Aclarando su garganta a pesar del sabor amargo de su boca, le dio a Greg una sonrisa avergonzada. "Yo solo..." Su cara se volvió roja mientras le hizo señas señalando su mano sucia.

Él verla lucir tan avergonzada solo hizo sonreír a Greg. El nunca había logrado ver un lado tan vulnerable de Sara (si se podía llamar esa situación como vulnerable) y de repente se sintió mucho más cómodo al verla reaccionar de ese modo casi tímido. El no era muy bueno en este tipo de situaciones y él estaba seguro de que si fuera Catherine en vez de Sara el solo estaría mirándola sin saber que hacer. Afortunadamente, él estaba mas acostumbrado a Sara que a Catherine, así que sabia que aunque le diera una de sus miradas mortales, no seria en serio.

Abriendo la puerta del auto, Greg saco una de las botellas con agua que ellos siempre llevaban. Abriéndola, se acerco a Sara, quien rodó sus ojos al ver la sonrisa que él seguía llevando.

"No vas a olvidarte de esto, verdad?" Le dijo ella mientras él empezaba a derramar algo de agua en sus manos.

"Nop. Pensé que nunca vería el día en que Sara Sidle se enfermara debido al olor de un cadáver. Quedara grabado en mi memoria para siempre." Greg sabia que no era algo que no les había sucedido a todos, pero aun así, era divertido el saber algo de ella que los demás no habían presenciado. Le daba mas material para molestarla, aunque el sabia muy bien que su vida corría peligro si seguía haciéndolo.

"No me enferme debido al olor." Le dijo Sara antes de quitarle la botella de las manos, y rodando sus ojos aun más al ver que el limpio su propia mano fingiendo habérsela ensuciado cuando ella se acerco. "He estado mal estos últimos días, creo que comí algo que me cayo mal." Continuo ella antes de tomar un sorbo de agua para enjuagar su boca.

"Sí, sí." Le dijo Greg fingiendo desinterés. "Échale la culpa a la comida." A pesar de la mirada que ella le dio, él siguió hablando. "Quiero decir, tu prácticamente vives de café, MI café para ser exactos..."

"Entonces el café me cayo mal." Dijo ella cortándolo y abriendo la puerta del auto para regresar la botella a su sitio. "Y si es así, créeme que te lo haré pagar." Le dijo ella antes de pasar su mano una vez mas por su rostro y empezar a caminar.

Greg solo se agacho para recoger los dos kits mientras ella se alejaba. "Veo que te sientes mejor" Le dijo el sarcásticamente. Si Sara ya estaba empezando a amenazarlo, entonces él podía asegurar que todo estaba normal en el mundo.

* * *

Brass camino por los pasillos del laboratorio como casi siempre lo hacia, dirigiéndose al cuarto de descanso. Él había dejado a Grissom y estaba listo para irse, pero decidió que no le haría daño una taza de café, y tomando en cuenta de que todos estaban trabajando en ese momento, la posibilidad de que encontrara el café de Greg era mayor aun. Sin embargo, fue sorprendido cuando vio allí a Sara, sentada en la mesa, con su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos.

"Hey."

"Umh, hey"

Brass solo le dio una mirada curiosa, mientras se acercaba a la cafetera esperando encontrar algo del famoso café de Greg. Aunque ella había intentado disimularlo, él podía decir que Sara había estado durmiendo cuando él entro.

"Doble turno?" Le pregunto él, intentando empezar una conversación y parándose frente a ella.

"No." Ella dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y estirándose en su asiento. "No me he estado sintiendo muy bien estos días, estoy tomando un descaso." Fue lo único que ella le dijo con una breve sonrisa.

"Es cierto, Greg me dijo algo sobre eso."

Sara intento evitar rodar sus ojos. Déjenselo a Greg para que divulgue el hecho de que había vomitado en la escena del crimen. Por que no le había tocado Nick como compañero? Él si sabia como ser discreto. Perezosamente empezó a abrir su botella de agua, tomando un largo sorbo antes de que se diera cuenta de que Brass estaba mirándola fijamente.

"Que?" Le pregunto ella sonriendo.

El solo alzo una ceja. "No café?"

"No hasta que me sienta mejor." Ella le respondió, sintiéndose de algún modo incomoda. Brass estaba dándole la misma mirada que le dio cuando tuvieron la conversación sobre ahogar los problemas con alcohol. Sara sabia que el lo hacia con la mejor de las intenciones, pero aun así, no le gustaba mucho. "Aunque conociendo mi suerte, de seguro es el café la causa de mis problemas."

Brass solo sonrió, mirándola por un momento mas antes de tomar un sorbo de su café. "Eso seria una lastima. Estas segura que no es una gripe?"

"Eso pensé, pero no lo creo." Le dijo Sara. Ella había pensado en eso, pero no tenia ninguno de los síntomas, nada de fiebre, ni de garganta adolorida, ni mucho menos su cuerpo. Lo único que quería era dormir. "Estoy segura que no es nada."

Brass pareció pensarlo un momento, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. "Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos veremos."

"Adiós." Fue lo único que ella le dijo, aun jugando con la botella en su mano.

Mirándola desde la puerta, Brass decidió entre decirle algo o solo marcharse. "Hey, Sara." Él espero a que ella lo mirara para continuar. "Tal vez deberías ir al doctor, no crees? Es decir...nunca esta de más." Él termino con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sara asintió, también sonriéndole. "Si, tienes razón." Ella continuo mirando en su dirección hasta que el se marcho, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando se quedo sola. Ella ya había pensado en la posibilidad de ir al doctor, pero a diferencia de las demás ocasiones, esta vez era el miedo lo que le impedía decidirse. Tenia dos opciones, pero aunque quisiera negarlo, la evidencia le decía que ambas tendrían el mismo resultado.

Continuara...


End file.
